


To Matter

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: Deviancy doesn't change that.Freedom doesn't change that.





	To Matter

They speak of us as if we don't matter.

They speak of us as if we were garbage.

They throw us aside without thinking twice.

We don't matter.

We were nothing more than slaves, catering to their every whim.

Deviancy doesn't change that.

Freedom doesn't change that.

We don't matter.

We never did.


End file.
